


Hurtful

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, slight spoilers for 1x08 the well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight spoiler for 1x08: Ward says hurtful words to Fitz and wonders if maybe he can get forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurtful

Fitz had never seen this side of Ward before and it scared it. He always knew that Ward had a bad history and he never pried. But when he touched the staph and saw a side of Ward that he hadn’t before. 

“Just shut up Fitz. I am so sick of hearing you talk.” Ward said once he and Fitz were alone in their cot. “Don’t you ever get tired of hearing yourself? The way you talk with that stupid accent. It frustrates me so much. I don’t even know why I’m with you.” 

Fitz had immediately shut up once he heard what Ward had said. He knew that it wasn’t really Ward saying all of this and he didn’t want to believe it but a part of him also knew that somewhere deep inside of him Ward probably felt this way about Fitz and he maybe just felt obligated to be with him. 

Fitz took a seat on the bed, he didn’t look Ward in the eye or made any type of contact with him. 

“Say something.” Ward yelled but kept his voice low so he didn’t draw the attention of the rest of the agents. Fitz shook his head. 

Ward smiled, sinking to his knees in front of Fitz and pulling his head towards him so he didn’t have a choice but to look at him. There were tears in Fitz’s eyes as his made contact with Ward’s. 

There was a hint of sadness in Ward’s eyes and that was all it took, the look in Fitz’s eyes, the hurt that he was causing the man that he claimed and knew he loved. 

“I am so sorry.” Ward started to say but immediately shut up. The words that he said to him caused Fitz hurt and he promised that he would never do that. So he didn’t know what saying sorry would do. 

Ward stood up and was about to leave when Fitz grabbed his hand. 

“You don’t have to go. I know that you’re sorry and I know that it isn’t your fault for being like this. We’ll find a way to bring you back to normal. I promise.” 


End file.
